Young Love Murder
by HarvestMoonFreak723
Summary: I attempted to make a music video Glee performance in writing format. Another angst post-breakup. Because there will *always* be songs that could have lead to this. (No actual murder!) (ONESHOT!) (CANON!)


The days kept getting harder to get by. Every day, Kurt Hummel would wake up in his shared apartment with Rachel and Santana, go to his classes in NYADA, work as an intern at Vogue, and come back. Santana would plow through girls, trying to get over Brittany, and Rachel would have Brody over. _A lot._

And Kurt would have no one to come home to.

Sure, there was Adam. Cute, taller than Kurt, hot British accent, a senior, so older. He was different, sophisticated, so _New York_.

But in the end, his eyes just weren't the right shade of gold.

His skin wasn't tan enough.

His hair was too light.

He was too tall.

Too old.

Too British.

* * *

He wasn't Blaine.

* * *

After every date with Adam, Kurt would dream of dark, curly black hair hidden beneath gel; being the taller, older man in the relationship; tanned olive arms wrapping around his waist, an Italian voice raised American in his ear.

He missed him. He missed him so bad.

And it wouldn't hurt so much if he was over him. But he's not.

_And Gaga does he wish he was._

* * *

Blaine Anderson wasn't perfect. He was shorter than average, had to gel his hair to control it, was insecure and really oblivious. He was emotionally fragile and scarred from his past.

And no one could hate him more than himself.

He was such an _idiot_. After everything he and Kurt went through, did and said, how could he let something as simple as _distance_ create doubt about them?

Sure, maybe he loved Kurt so much he felt incomplete without him by his side. But it was just a Highschool relationship, right? His heart shouldn't have _died_ everytime Kurt was too busy to pick up his phone, or end the Skype chat early, or forgot to say "I love you" when he hung up. It was silly to believe Kurt wanted him forever, when there was so much better in New York for him there.

So he cheated. He figured it couldn't get much worse at that point.

Was he wrong. So very, very wrong.

Kurt was his _soulmate_. He was his everything, his one true love, his heart's one desire. The man he was meant to marry, and have kids with, and grow old and gray together. His _life_.

And he blew it all in a moment of insecurity.

_What he would do to change it._

* * *

"Just because lovers run into obstacles, and sometimes they split apart, doesn't mean they remain that way. Sometimes, they just needed a moment to realize their love, to come together stronger than before."

Kurt wished that was the case here. But how could he trust him after that? It would be pathetic of him, against his morals. He can't drop that low as to take his cheating ex back. Can't he?

Rachel watched him stare at his phone, his photos of Blaine still intact, despite her insistence to delete them. She shook her head sadly. She liked Adam, she did, she thought he was good for Kurt. But she wasn't entirely over Finn either, so she understood what he was going through. First loves are a part of your heart forever.

Kurt sighed sadly, walking over to the balcony and sliding onto it, closing the door behind him. He leaned on the railing, looking down on the city below him. He sat down on the steps, pulling up his photos again. Across the street, a woman's cell phone rung out, words of Ke$ha's "_Harold Song_" drifting to Kurt's ears. She stood up to answer it, going inside to talk.

Kurt closed his eyes, imagining he was seeing Blaine now, standing at the auditorium alone at the microphone, a spotlight shinning lowly on him.

Kurt opened his mouth to sing.

_"I miss your soft lips, I miss your white sheets,_

_I miss the scratch of your unshaved face on my cheek."_

The Blaine in his head smiled at him sadly, taking the next verse. Unbeknownst to him, the real Blaine was doing the exact thing, imaging Kurt in the same position he was currently in. He'd wanted to do this for a while now.

**"And this is so hard, 'cause I didn't see,**

**That you were the love of my life and it kills me."**

The two ex-lovers sang together, imaging the other connected to them like in the movies, singing together despite the distance. Even though they really were.

_"I see your face in, strangers on the street."_

**"I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep."**

They knew which lines applied to who, who should sing what and why. They knew each other that well, circumstances spoke such. They sounded beautiful together, as they always have, the other's voice still so clear, even in their minds.

_**"And in the limelight, I play it off fine,**_

_**But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light."**_

_Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh._

**"But I can't handle it when _I turn off my night light."_**

_Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh._

_"They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me,_

_Young love murder, that is what this must be._

_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone,_

_Alone."_

**"The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed,**

**Young love murder, that is what this must be.**

**I would give it all to not be sleeping alone,**

**Alone."**

They could see each other so clearly. Kurt on the balcony, Blaine on the stage, a thin, hazy line separating them, making them appear in the same space, like the scenes of a music video. They sung to the other, feeling so close, as if they were within reach.

**"Remember the time we jumped the fence when,**

**The Stones were playing and we were too broke to get in."**

_"You held my hand and they made me cry while,_

_I swore to God it was the best night of my life."_

_"Or when you took me across the world,_

_We promised that this would last forever but now I see."_

**"It was my past life, a beautiful time,**

**Drunk off of nothing but _each other 'til the sunrise."_**

_Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh._

**"Drunk off of nothing but _each other 'til the sunrise."_**

**"They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me,**

**Young love murder, that is what this must be.**

**I would give it all to not be sleeping alone,**

**Alone."**

_"The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed,_

_Young love murder, that is what this must be._

_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone,_

_Alone."_

They loved each other. Still. Because what Kurt had thought, what Blaine forgot, was always true.

They were made for each other.

**"It was a past life,**

_A beautiful time,_

**_Drunk off of nothing but each other 'til the sunrise._**

**_'Til the sunrise._**

**_'Til the sunrise."_**

**_"They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me,_**

**_Young love murder, that is what this must be._**

**_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone,_**

**_Alone."_**

**_"The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed,_**

**_Young love murder, that is what this must be._**

**_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone,_**

**_Alone."_**

They gasped heavily, emotions causing tears to fill their eyes, threatening to spill over. They still saw the other, the image slowly fading as they gave up and their vision blurred with the tears they couldn't hold in.

Kurt slumped on the stairs, his head in his knees, mirroring the position Blaine formed as he crumpled to the floor of the stage. They cried until they couldn't anymore, their voices scratchy and eyes swollen.

* * *

Kurt pulled his phone back out, starring at Blaine's contact information.

What was he going to do? This wasn't getting easier. It was affecting his health at this point. Was he to end it completely, or fix it? What was the right thing to do?

* * *

Blaine starred at his phone, his thumb hovering over the call button on Kurt's number.

Just as he went to press it, he startled when it buzzed in his hand, his eyes widening as Kurt's beautiful face flashed on the screen. He answered it immediately, bringing it to his ear with a breathless, **"Hello?"**

Kurt closed his eyes, Blaine's deep voice sending him into a whirlpool of emotions.

_"Hey."_

**"... Hi."** Blaine murmured, mesmerized by Kurt's beautiful voice.

_"... How... how are you, Blaine?"_

**"I'm... I'm okay, I guess. You?"**

_"Fine, fine."_

They sat in silence for a moment, the sounds of New York audible to them both.

**"I was just about to call you."** Blaine admitted quietly.

_"... You were?"_ the other asked, shocked.

**"I was. I... needed to hear your voice."**

_"... I did too."_ Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled. Kurt could practically hear it, causing him to laugh softly.

**"I miss you, Kurt."**

_"I miss you too, Blaine."_

Silence. Blaine's heart rate began picking up. Was this it?

_"Blaine... We need to talk."_

* * *

Rachel closed the door behind her softly, after catching the end of Kurt's phone call. She ran to the couch, busying herself with _Vogue_ to look like she hadn't overheard.

She looked up startled when Kurt emitted a high pitched shriek from the balcony, moving in wild motions, his hands coming up to cover his mouth. When Kurt came back in a moment later, she looked at him questionably, the picture of innocence.

His dazzling, answering smile was all it took for her to break, and she ran to him, embracing him tightly as he held her close, laughing freely and brightly, eyes crying from happiness this time.

* * *

In Lima, Blaine was starring at his phone in a daze, disbelief etched across his face. He beamed suddenly, undeniable joy and completeness soaring from his soul. He dashed towards the choir room, eager to tell the news.


End file.
